familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Canadian Americans
}} This is a list of notable Americans of Canadian descent, including both original immigrants who obtained American citizenship and were the principal founders of the United States, and their American descendants. Americans of Canadian descent ]] ]] ]] *Max Baucus (born 1941), politician, former long-time U.S. Senator from Montana (1978-2014), and former U.S. Ambassador to China (2014-2017) *Earl W. Bascom (1906-1995), rodeo pioneer, inventor, actor, cowboy artist/sculptor, sports hall of fame inductee, father was Canadian citizen *Walter Chrysler (1875-1940), automotive industry executive and founder of the Chrysler Corporation *Madonna (full name Madonna Louise Ciccone) (born 1958), singer-songwriter, dancer, actress, and businesswoman also known as "The Queen of Pop" *Matthew Perry (born August 19, 1969) actor, best known for his role as Chandler Bing on the long-running NBC television sitcom Friends. *Walt Disney (1901-1966), animatorLori Rackl (September 27, 2009). "Walt Disney, the man behind the mouse". Chicago Sun-Times. Archived from the original on October 3, 2009. Retrieved 2010-10-21. *Will Durant (1885-1981), historian and philosopher *Thomas Edison (1847-1931), inventor *Marcus Foligno (born 1991), ice hockey player *Nick Foligno (born 1987), ice hockey player *Missy Franklin (born 1995), Olympic gold medal-winning swimmer *Brendan Fraser (born 1968), film and stage actor *Kenny G (born 1956), musician *Rene Gagnon (1925-1979), U.S. Marine hero *Robert Goulet (1933-2007), singer and actor *Mike Gravel (born 1930), politician, former U.S. Senator from Alaska (1969-1981), and 2008 Democratic presidential candidate *Matt Groening (born 1954), cartoonist, writer, producer, animator, voice actor, and creator of The Simpsons *Gene Hackman (born 1930), retired actor and novelist *Phil Hendrie (born 1952), radio personality and comedian *Jimi Hendrix (1942-1970), musician Shapiro, Harry; Glebbeek, Caesar (1990). Jimi Hendrix: Electric Gypsy. St. Martin's Press. pp. 8–9. . *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (born 1972), actor, semi-retired WWE wrestler, and producer *Jack Kerouac (1922-1969), poet and writer *Matt LeBlanc (born 1967), actor *Paul LePage (born 1948), 74th Governor of Maine since 2011 *Josh Manson (born 1991), ice hockey player *Joel McHale (born 1971), comedian, actor, writer, television producer, and television host *Grace Metalious (1924-1964), author *Walter Mondale (born 1928), politician, 42nd Vice President of the United States, and 1984 Democratic presidential nominee *Elon Musk (born 1971), inventor, engineer, owner of SpaceX, Tesla Motors, and SolarCity *Tyler Myers (born 1990), ice hockey player * John Taylor (1808-1887) - third president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, apostle, missionary, and mormon pioneer that helped settled Utah. *Rudy Vallée (1901-1986), saxophone player *Vince Vaughn (born 1970), actor *Mark Wahlberg (born 1971), actor, and retired rapper *Robin Thicke (born 1977), R&B singer-songwriter Born in/lived in Canada, with American citizenship ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] *Foluke Akinradewo (born October 5, 1987), Volleyball player *Pamela Anderson (born 1967), actress *Paul Anka (born 1941), singer-songwriter and actor *Will Arnett (born 1970), actor and comedian *Dan Aykroyd (born 1952), actor and comedian *Earl W. Bascom (1906-1995), rodeo pioneer, inventor, actor, artist/sculptor, hall of fame inductee, born in Utah and raised in Alberta, Canada *Eric Bauza (born 1979), comedian and voice actor *Samantha Bee (born 1969) comedian, actress, writer, producer, political commentator, media critic and television host *Manjul Bhargava (born 1974), Fields Medal winning mathematician at Princeton University *Marty Biron (born 1977), ice hockey goaltender and commentatorhttp://www.wgrz.com/news/former-sabre-marty-biron-becomes-us-citizen/410930450 *Brett Boyko (born 1992), professional football player with the Los Angeles Chargers *Dayana Cadeau (born 1966), Haitian-born Canadian/American professional bodybuilder *Jim Carrey (born 1962), comedian and actor *Rae Dawn Chong (born 1961), actress and daughter of Tommy *Tommy Chong (born 1938), comedian, actor, writer, director, activist, musician, and contestant from Dancing with the Stars season 19 *Kim Coates (born 1958), actor *Adam Cohen (born 1972), singer-songwriter, and son of Leonard *Leonard Cohen (1934-2016), singer-songwriter, poet, and novelist *Len Blum (born 1951), screenwriter, film producer, and film composer *Laura Creavalle (born 1959), Guyanese-born Canadian/American female professional bodybuilder *Rafael Cruz (born 1939), Cuban-born Canadian/American Christian preacher and public speaker; father of Ted *Ted Cruz (born 1970), politician, U.S. Senator from Texas since 2013, and 2016 Republican presidential candidate *Geoff Davis (born 1958), politician and former U.S. Representative from Kentucky (2005-2012) *Marie Dressler (1868-1934), actress *Feist (full name Leslie Feist) (born 1976), singer-songwriter known for her 2007 hit single "1234" *Marieve Herington (born 1988), voice actress for various television films, anime, and series. *Nathan Fillion (born 1970), actor *Brent Fitz (born 1970), musician and multi-instrumentalist *Michael Fougere (born 1956), politician and Mayor of Regina, Saskatchewan since 2012 *Michael J. Fox (born 1961), actor, author, producer, and advocate *David Frum (born 1960), speechwriter and journalist *Victor Garber (born 1949), actor and singer *Frank Gehry (born 1929), architect *Jennifer Granholm (born 1959), politician and former Governor of Michigan (2003-2011) *Wayne Gretzky (born 1961), ice hockey player *Jennifer Hale (born 1972), voice actress for various film and television series *Bret Hart (born 1957), professional wrestler *Owen Hart (1965-1999), professional wrestler *Phil Hartman (1948-1998), actor, comedian, screenwriter, and graphic artist *Matt Hill (born 1968), comedian and voice actor for various television/cartoon series *Ernest "Tommy" Hughitt (born 1892, d. 1961), professional football player *Chris Irvine (born 1970), professional wrestler known as Chris Jericho; lead singer of Fozzy *Rick Jeanneret (born 1942), sportscaster. Jeanneret has full residency rights in the U.S. and identifies as Canadian-American; he has not made it clear whether or not he secured citizenship.Pergament, Alan (October 5, 2014). ‘I feel like an American,’ Jeanneret says, as he gets cancer treatment here. The Buffalo News. Retrieved October 5, 2014. "Jeanneret received his first radiation and chemotherapy treatments July 23, which also happened to be his 72nd birthday." *Peter Jennings (1938-2005), TV journalist and anchor for ABC *Jason Jones (actor) (born 1973), actor and comedian known for The Daily Show with John Stewart, *Stana Katic (born 1978), actress *Brittany Kennell (born 1987), singer and contestant from NBC's The Voice season 10 *Jonathan LaMarche (born 1994), voice actor *Maurice LaMarche (born 1958), voice actor and comedian *Mario Lemieux (born 1965), retired ice hockey player and current owner of the Pittsburgh Penguins *Brave Littlewing (born 2011), voice actress for various films and television, born in Los Angeles but raised in Vancouver *Guy Lombardo (born 1902, d. 1977), bandleader and violinist *William Lyon Mackenzie (1795-1861), Scottish-born Canadian/American journalist, politician, and the 1st Mayor of Toronto *Sean Patrick Maloney (born 1966), politician and U.S. Representative from New York since 2013 *Louis B. Mayer (1884-1957), film producer *Eric McCormack (b. 1963), actor, comedian, singer, voice actor *Burt Metcalfe (born 1935), television and film producer, director, and writer *Joni Mitchell (born 1943), singer-songwriter and painter *Alanis Morissette (born 1974), singer-songwriter *Caroline Mulroney (born 1974), Canadian businesswoman and politician; American citizenship by marriage to investment banker Andrew Lapham *Elon Musk (born 1971), South African-born Canadian/American businessman, investor, engineer, and inventor; founder of Tesla Motors *James E. Murray (1876-1961), politician and longtime U.S. Senator from Montana (1934-1961) *Mike Myers (born 1963), Canadian-born British/American actor, comedian, screenwriter, and film producer *James Naismith (1861-1939), inventor of basketball *Leslie Nielsen (1926-2010), actor, comedian, and producer *Justin Nozuka (born 1988), singer-songwriter *Catherine O'Hara (born 1954), actress, writer and comedian *Dustin Penner (born 1982), ice hockey player *Frank Peppiatt (1927–2012), member of the variety show writing team Peppiatt and Aylesworth *Hero Peregrine (born 2013), voice actress for various film and television series, born in Los Angeles but raised in Vancouver *Mary Pickford, actress and film executive *Jason Pominville (born 1982), ice hockey player with the Minnesota Wild *Jason Priestley (born 1969), actor and directorTop 100 *David Reale (born 1985), actor, voice actor, and voice of Kai Hiwatari from the Beyblade anime series *Charles Revson (1906-1975) cosmetics pioneer, founder of Revlon *Jon Ryan (born 1981), professional football player with the Seattle Seahawks *Joe Sakic (born 1969), retired hockey player and current general manager of the Colorado Avalanche *Jack Scott (born 1936), singer and songwriterJack Scott Biography by Bill Dahl *Pablo Schreiber (born 1978), actor *Mack Sennett (1880-1960), film director *Patrick Sharp (born 1981), retired ice hockey player *George Beverly Shea (1909-2013), gospel music singer-songwriterI Am 95 and Am Feeling All of 90 *Martin Short (born 1950), actor, comedian, singer, voice actor *Joe Shuster (1914-1992), comic book artist, co-creator of Superman *Hank Snow (1914-1999), country music singer-songwriter *Paul Stastny (born 1985), ice hockey player with the Vegas Golden Knights *Seth Rogen (born 1982), actor, comedian and filmmaker. *Stan Stephens (born 1929), politician, broadcaster, and former Governor of Montana (1989-1993) *Aden Strong (born 2004), voice actor for various film and television series *Sammy Strong (born 2002), voice actor for various film and television series *Tara Strong (born 1973), voice actress for various film and television series *Cree Summer (born 1969), voice actress for various film and television series, born in Los Angeles but raised in Toronto. *Miles Summer-Pullen (born 1998), voice actor for various film and television series, born in Los Angeles but raised in Vancouver *The Weeknd (real name Abel Tesfaye) (born 1990), singer-songwriter, record producer, and actor *Daniel Thompson (1921-2015), inventor of the automatic bagel maker and the folding ping pong table *Robert Tinkler (born 1973), voice actor for various film and television/cartoon series *Alex Trebek (born 1940), host of the syndicated game show Jeopardy! *Richard Verma (born 1968), politician and former U.S. Ambassador to India (2015-2017) *Jack L. Warner (1892-1978), film executive *Jason Wu (born 1982), Taiwanese-born Canadian/American fashion designer; dress designer of former First Lady Michelle Obama References Category:American people of Canadian descent American Canadian